Ginger's Birthday
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: There is only one thing Ginger wants for her birthday. Will her wish come true?


Five castaways were gathered around their bamboo table in their little island camp.

There were only five because what they were planning was intended to be a surprise for one and the other was out in the jungle gathering up specimens to study.

"Well." Mary Ann said as she wrote down everything. "I can certainly take care of the cake. We still have some cocoa that had washed ashore. I'll make a nice chocolate cake."

"I like chocolate cake." Gilligan said enthusiastically.  
"We know Little Buddy." The Skipper responded. "But the cake is for Ginger."

Mary Ann shook her head. As if the Skipper wasn't excited about her baking a cake.

"Mrs. Howell can you handle the decorations?" The farm girl asked.  
"Of course dear. I know just what we need." The millionaire's wife had answered.

"And I have some music to play for the party." The Skipper added. "So all we need are the presents."  
"Yeah." Gilligan stated. "But what does Ginger want?"

Thurston Howell pondered this. "What _does_ Ginger want…."  
Mrs. Howell was just as puzzled as what they should give the movie star for her birthday.

Mary Ann sighed. "I can't think of anything that Ginger would like except…"

They all turned their heads as the Professor had emerged from the jungle carrying a canvas bag containing different species of plants.

No one said a word as he smiled a greeting at them all and headed to his hut shutting the door behind him.

"Except for the Professor." Gilligan finished for Mary Ann.

"Except for the Professor." Mary Ann repeated nodding her head.

The five at the table were all keenly aware of the Hollywood glamour girl's affection for the man of science. They had witnessed it on several occasions.

If the Professor had any inclination of how much Ginger admired him, he didn't appear to show it.

But the rest of them knew. Ginger sauntering up to him asking him questions about one thing or another. Declaring how intelligent he was and delighting in his inventions that made island life easier.

There was also the way Ginger looked at Professor Roy Hinkley. Her eyes would light up like firecrackers whenever he came into her view. Her smile was brighter with the Professor in her sights.

But the clincher was the kiss. That minute long kiss. It proved that there was definitely something between the academic and the starlet.

Gilligan said he knew when the Professor was thinking about Ginger's measurements.  
Before that, the Professor's mind was usually on anything scientific.

But Ginger ate those seeds. Those seeds that caused a person to know another person's thoughts. And she knew. She knew he was thinking 36-22-36.

Gilligan knew as well. He had also eaten those very seeds. There was no question the Professor's mind was on Ginger.

One thing that Gilligan didn't mention was something else that Ginger had been thinking.

While it was true that she was thinking of Rock Hudson and Gregory Peck, she left out she was thinking of them because she was attempting to decide who the Professor reminded her more of. But the first mate had known.

He didn't say anything about it because he didn't want to risk causing Ginger any embarrassment as she was unaware of how the Professor felt about her.

The Skipper broke the silence. "So just how are we going to give her him?" He asked referring of course to the Professor.

Mr. Howell thought a minute. "There has got to be someway of getting those two together."

An idea formed in Mrs. Howell's mind and that familiar look was in her eyes. "I know!" She exclaimed. "This is a surprise party. And a surprise party can only be successful if one is surprised."

"What are you saying?" asked Mary Ann.

"We'll have the Professor distract Ginger!" The older woman squealed.

"Distract Ginger?" asked The Skipper.  
"Genius!" Thurston Howell III boomed. "Just wonderful Lovey!"

"Thank you dear!" Mrs. Howell said kissing her husband's cheek.  
She then spoke to the others. "We tell the Professor we are planning a big surprise party for Ginger and we need him to keep her occupied while we set up the party."

Mary Ann smiled. "It's perfect."  
Gilligan was skeptical. "You think he will go for it?"  
"Why of course dear." Mrs. Howell said to him patting his hand in assurance. "After all he wouldn't want anything to ruin the party for Ginger would he?"

"You're right." Gilligan said in agreement.

"Of course she is!" Mr. Howell declared. "Now Mary Ann, you get to work on that cake. Skipper you and Gilligan help Lovey with the decorations. I will handle getting the egghead to keep Ginger away."

The group stood up and went on their way.

Thurston walked with somewhat authority to the Professor's hut.

He walked finding the Professor appeared to be in the middle of an experiment.

"Professor may I have a word with you?" He asked.  
"Certainly Mr. Howell.' The Professor said transferring the contents of a test tube into a glass container. "What can I do for you?"

"It's very simple. We need you to keep Ginger occupied for a few hours."  
The Professor looked at the millionaire. "You need me to keep Ginger occupied?"

"Yes my good man. You see we are planning a big surprise party for her birthday. And in order to make sure it _is _a surprise, we need to make sure Ginger is not around while we set up. So…that is where you come in. Keep her distracted with something."

"And how exactly am I to go about this?" He asked folding his arms.  
"Surely you can think of _something_!" Mr. Howell declared. "Now hop to it! We have a lot of work to do!"

The millionaire walked out leaving the Professor there alone.  
Distract Ginger? They wanted _him_ to distract Ginger. Why they couldn't have Mary Ann do this was a puzzle.

Surely Mary Ann would be better suited to keep Ginger away while the party was being arranged. Why pick him?

Rather than try to analyze it further, he accepted his assignment.  
First thing was first though. He was going to finish this perfume.

The Professor had overheard Ginger speaking to Mary Ann about how she wished she had some different perfume to wear. She was growing a little tired of the kind she had.

Little did he know however the reason she said this was because she thought the perfume she did have was not enticing enough to gain his attention.

All the Professor knew was that Ginger wanted a different perfume and he was going to make it for her.

He picked up some of the tropical flowers he had gathered and added them to the mixture.

Carefully stirring, he then poured the contents in a glass bottle. A spritzer was added to the top. Mrs. Howell had thrown out one and he retrieved it.

The Professor looked at his work pleased. Ginger was certain to like the scent he had created for her using only the best flowers on the island. He carefully wrapped up his gift and placed it on a shelf.

His mind then went to how he was going to keep Ginger away from camp. It had to be something that would take a good amount of time.

Finally he decided he would tell her he needed her assistance in helping him explore a cave searching for calcium sulfate that was required for an experiment of his.

The Professor put together a backpack with the supplies and headed out to find Ginger.

He located her at the lagoon sitting on a rock staring out at the water.  
"Ginger." He said walking up to her.

The movie star's heart rate accelerated at the sound of his voice. Chills went up her spine and she felt faintly hot.

This of course was on the _inside. _ On the _outside _she appeared cool as a cucumber.

"Hello Professor." She smiled.  
"Ginger I am in need of your assistance." He announced.

"Oh?" She asked intrigued.  
"Yes I need to locate some calcium sulfate for an experiment. I could use the help."

The starlet shrugged. "Okay."

She lifted herself up from the rock and smoothed out her dress.

It was her short white dress with the words _SS Minnow_ printed on it.

He never said it but he had believed her to look especially beautiful in that dress.

"I suppose I should change." Ginger said looking down at her attire.  
"No Ginger what you have on is…" He almost said ravishing but caught himself in time. "Fine." He finished with.

"If you say so." Ginger said.

She followed him through the jungle as he searched for the cave.

His eyes came upon it and he led her inside.

It being a little dark, Ginger took a hold of his arm. The Professor tried his very best to _not _think of Ginger's hands holding him.

It grew a little more dark, the further they went in the cave. The Professor stopped and found a flashlight he had in his pack.

Suddenly, they heard a rumbling. They had then felt the ground as it began to shake.

Ginger, frightened, clutched the Professor tighter. "What is that?" She asked.  
"It appears to be some kind of earthquake." He replied. "I think it would be best if we…."

He could not finish his sentence as the cave walls, shook and rocks began to fall.

Thinking quickly, he pulled Ginger aside so they were both against a wall.  
Ginger's back was to it and the Professor was in front of her with his arms around her.

The rocks ceased falling and the Professor assessed the situation.

While he was doing that, Ginger was trying to do everything in her power to control the electricity she was feeling with him being pressed so close to her body.

"Well?" She asked. _Please say we are not trapped. Please say we are not trapped.  
_"We appear to be trapped." He replied.

Ginger could not believe it. How could this be happening! Trapped in a cave. With _him!_

"There…there has to be a way…can't we move those rocks or something…" She pleaded_. Please God don't let me be stuck here with him!_

"I'm afraid not." He said grimly. "There are too many and even if we did get them clear, there's a good chance the rest of the entrance way is blocked."

"So…we are stuck here!" Ginger squeaked.  
"I'm sure the others will come looking for us." The Professor assured her.

_Great._ Ginger thought. _In the meantime I'm stuck here alone with you and if you don't move away from me I swear I will lose my mind!_

"I think I'll sit down." Ginger said maneuvering herself from the wall.

She sat down on a pile of rocks feeling relieved that she was no longer in his arms.

If she remained there one minute longer, she would die.

He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry Ginger." He said.  
"Sorry?" She said to him. "For what?"

"I'm sure this not how you envisioned spending your birthday."  
"My birthday…" Ginger then laughed. "Oh…I completely forgot! It _is _my birthday."

She looked around the cave. "Well I suppose there are worse places." She remarked.

The Professor nodded. His eyes glanced down briefly at her shapely legs and then quickly turned away.

Ginger noticed this. _Did he just…Was the Professor looking at…her legs?_

Roy Hinkley had no idea how to handle this predicament.  
He was trapped in a cave with Ginger.

Ginger who he thought to be the most beautiful woman he had ever encountered in his life. Not to mention charming. And intelligent. She was a lot more bright than anyone realized.

The woman he dreamed of every single night. The one he fantasized would arrive one night at his hut declaring that she could not go on one minute longer without being in his arms.

The very being who he had secretly hoped was singing to _him _when she would perform the song _I Want To Be Loved By You_. He recalled the way she commanded the stage. As if she was born there. Never had he ever seen her look so radiant. Her beautiful melodious voice that went straight to his heart.

"So what do we do now?" Ginger asked of him.  
"I brought some water and some food along." He said picking up his pack. "I suppose we should eat something."

Ginger nodded as he went to hand her the canteen. His hand brushed against hers and the movie star swallowed.

She took the container from him and began to drink.

He watched as she brought the spout to her lips and tilted back her head. It was such a simple movement but it caused a stirring inside him.

Ginger finished her drink and handed the canteen back to him.

"You think the others are searching for us now?" She asked.  
"I would think so." He replied setting down the canteen.

There was a silence as neither of them knew what to say.

Both of them would have given their right arm to be alone with the other but now that they were, they had no idea what to say to each other.

Ginger looked down at her nails and picked at them.  
The Professor scuffed his shoe against the cave floor.

"Professor." Ginger said finally breaking the silence. "Do you think…do you think we will ever get back home?"  
He sighed as he pondered this question. "I want to believe we will but…sometimes I wonder if we are destined to remain here on this island."

Ginger nodded her head. "I know. Everytime it looks like we will be rescued…it falls through. I wonder if they have forgotten me in Hollywood."

"I don't think anyone could forget you Ginger." He stated.  
Ginger looked at him. "What do you mean?"

The Professor realized what he said. "Well…Ginger….you are…I mean you were/are an accomplished actress…It would be difficult to.."

"No Professor. You said that you didn't think anyone could forget _me._" She said.  
"I just meant…"

Ginger moved closer to him. "Professor…I…I love you."  
The Professor froze in place. He was not sure he heard her correctly.

Slowly, he turned his head to her. "You…"  
"I love you." She said feeling brave. "I've loved you for a long time. I…I just didn't think…I wasn't sure if you would." She paused for a second. "Love me."

She loved him? Ginger Grant. The beautiful glamour girl from Hollywood loved him? The famous movie star loved _him?_

"Don't you love me?" Ginger asked afraid of his answer.  
"Ginger I…." He tried to speak but the words would not come out. He was in too much shock.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want." Ginger said moving away. "I understand."  
She looked at the cave wall feeling a sense of dread.

The Professor finally found his voice and his tongue. "I ….I love you too."

Ginger spun around. "You love me?"  
"I've loved you for….I don't know… since I first saw you. You are…so beautiful and..I never imagined you would actually have any feelings for me…"

Ginger smiled. "Oh Professor!" She said.

The movie star got up from her seat and pulled the Professor to a standing position.  
She placed her arms around his neck and slowly moved in closer lightly brushing her lips against his.

With slight hesitation, the Professor's arms went around her waist and she was pulled closer as the kiss was deepened.

They stood that way for several seconds before Ginger broke away.  
"Now what?" She asked in a seductive tone.

The Professor brought her back to him and proceeded to kiss her lips once more. Ginger was backed against the wall as he lips moved to the soft skin of her neck before going back up to her mouth.

Ginger's fingers ran through his hair and down to his shoulders as she then held him tighter.

The moment was broken as they then heard voices. "Ginger? Professor?"

The two gathered themselves and moved apart as they recognized the sound of the Skipper's voice.

"In here." The Professor replied. "Behind the rocks."

The two watched at the rocks were removed one by one until there was a clearing.

"You two okay?" The Skipper asked with Gilligan behind him.  
"We are fine." The Professor assured. "Just glad you found us."

"Hold tight. We will get you out of there in no time." The sea captain assured.

The two were finally free and they followed the two sailors out.  
"We felt the earthquake and thought you may have gotten trapped somewhere." The Skipper explained.

"I'm glad you found us." Ginger said not really glad. She wished she could have stayed there a little bit longer.

The Skipper led them back to camp.

Mary Ann, Mrs. Howell and Mr. Howell all yelled out "Surprise!"

"A party! For me?" Ginger grinned. "How thoughtful!"

She turned to the Professor. "Did you know about this?"  
"I was informed that I was to keep you distracted while they set up." He replied.

Ginger giggled. "Well I think you certainly accomplished that." She said kissing him.

The others were a bit startled but figured it was Ginger's birthday and she would of course make a move on the Professor.

What they didn't anticipate when the Professor reciprocating her feelings and kissing her back while holding onto her tightly.

"Well." Mary Ann said with a smile. "Looks like Ginger got what she wanted for her birthday after all."

Mrs. Howell smiled. "I can't wait to plan the wedding!"  
Mr. Howell shook his head.

Mary Ann brought out the cake and Ginger blew out the candles. She didn't really make a wish as her wish had already come true.

It was time for presents and Ginger was delighted by them all.

The Howells gave her one of Mrs. Howell's diamonds. It was one that had been in their family for years and they felt it only fair they pass it on to someone they felt was like a daughter to them.

Mary Ann had sewen a new dress for Ginger that the movie star thought was beautiful and she hugged the farm girl thanking her for the thoughtful gift.

Gilligan had crafted his own version of an Academy Award that said World's Best Actress. Ginger smiled and kissed him on the cheek saying it was a lovely gesture.

The Skipper gave her an old journal of his that he had never gotten around to writing in and Ginger thought it was just wonderful.

Lastly came the Professor's give. She opened it up and was stunned.  
"Professor…this….it's beautiful. I love it." She said taking in the scent of the perfume.

"I had hoped you would like it." He said to her. "I had heard you say you wished for a new perfume."  
"I love this. Thank you so much."

The movie star pressed her lips against his. "I love you." She said as the kiss broke.

The Skipper started the music. A beautiful rendition of _It Had To Be You_ began to fill the air.

Ginger danced with the Professor listening to the romantic song and thinking this was the best birthday she could have ever hoped for.

The End!


End file.
